Dirty Jokes & Cigarette Smoke
by whiskeytracks
Summary: Nathan Scott is in a rut. He's tired of life and he has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something's missing. But when a beautiful woman approaches him in a bar...suddenly his life has meaning again. Naley.


This is just a random one shot that has been swirling around in my mind for awhile. I actually started it a couple of months ago and then kind of forgot about it and then stumbled upon it again. I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you how many random one shots I have saved that aren't finished. I'm always writing, I swear. It's a miracle that I actually finish my multi-chaptered fics, although I do take the multi-chaptered stuff more seriously than I do one shots. Anyway, It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys like it. As you'll be able to tell, it's all Nathan's POV. Usually, I like to switch between Nathan and Haley so you know exactly how both of them are feeling. However, for this, I felt it was a lot easier to just stick with Nathan. The coda is left very open ended on purpose. It's definitely just a one shot.

Hope y'all enjoy!

P.S I didn't really proofread this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I posted this as I was getting ready to leave for work, lol.

* * *

His throat burned, the sharp sting of vodka still lingering on his tongue. An older man sitting three seats down from him had just puffed out a cloud of cigar smoke. The sugary sweet scent tickled the back of his throat and the thick smoke caused his eyes to water. The outdated jukebox that was stuffed in the corner switched from a mellow tune that he didn't recognize to Stevie Wonders' "For Once in My Life" and Nathan almost laughed out loud at the irony.

Gently placing his shot glass back down on the wooden bar, he nodded to the bartender. Within seconds, his glass was back to being filled to the brim with ciroc. Nathan stared hard at the glass, his fingers tracing the circular rim. The smart thing to do would've been to push the glass away, stand up, and head back to his beach house. But when his cell phone began to vibrate against the bar for what felt like the millionth time in the last forty five minutes, Nathan decided that he didn't want to be smart.

He lifted the glass up and tossed the liquid back, wincing at the sharp taste.

Believe it or not, Nathan Scott hated drinking and he hated bars. When he was in college, and even during the later years of high school, that's all his life consisted of—the most expensive vodka and the classiest bars, oh, and basketball. Definitely cannot forget basketball. By the time he turned twenty-three, he had tasted every top notch alcohol there was and had visited almost every worthy bar in the United States.

Twenty-three was also the age when he decided that drinking was boring and going out almost every night was a waste of his time. He grew tired of the routines that he was expected to follow just because he was a D1 athlete and was destined for an iconic career in the NBA. Now, at the ripe age of twenty-six and entering his third year as a Charlotte Bobcat, the most Nathan drank was the occasional beer on a Friday night.

But right now, he needed something stronger, something that would make everything numb and allow him not to think for at least a few hours. And as for attending a bar? He figured getting drunk there made him seem a lot less pathetic than getting drunk—alone—in his house.

"Rough night?" A smooth voice called out to him.

Nathan sighed heavily as he turned to the source of the voice. The brush off he was about to give her was already on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone tonight, especially a woman who's number one goal was to make 'the great Nathan Scott' want to get her in bed. However, those words died on his lips the second his eyes landed on her.

The first thing he noticed was just how beautiful she was—breathtakingly, heartbreakingly, out-of-this-world—beautiful. Her long chestnut hair dangled off her shoulders in delicate ringlets and Nathan silently wonder if her hair was as soft as it looked. She was much smaller than him, he noticed next, even with sitting in a raised up stool. She was dressed in a simple black dress, the sweetheart neckline falling respectively low and the hem of the tight fabric ending at the middle of her thighs. Her legs were crossed and he unabashedly trailed his eyes down their firm structure.

The thing that stood out to him the most though were her doe like eyes. They were a passionate brown and rimmed with a thin coat of mascara and eyeliner. Instead of twinkling with mischief and lust like the eyes of most girls who approached him, they were filled with genuine concern. That had taken him by complete surprise. The way his heart has started to slam in his chest was another thing that had surprised him.

"I guess you could say that," Nathan muttered after clearing his throat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The woman asked with a smile. She lifted up her glass to take a sip of what looked to be bourbon.

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he turned in his seat so that he was facing her more. "Do you do this often? Approach men in bars who might look a little down and ask them if they want to talk about it?"

She giggled, a sound that was so light and contagious that it had a small smile forming on his lips. "Not usually. You're the exception, I guess."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've seen many sad men in bars, but never ones wearing a Rolex watch, a Ralph Lauren Polo, and tipping with fifty dollar bills," She quipped, the corner of her mouth turning up into the slightest hint of a smirk.

Nathan raised both of his eyebrows this time. "So, you only approached me because I look rich? Are you hoping if you help me out that I'll tip you generously for your services?"

"Well, of course," She replied matter-o-factly, her smile widening. The tone of her voice was playful mixed in with a hint of sarcasm.

Nathan laughed as he shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time that he genuinely laughed. It felt good. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to bore you with my meaningless problems. Plus, for all I know, you could be an undercover reporter looking for an inside scoop on my life to sell to the tabloids," He joked back.

She blinked hard at that, her eyebrows furrowing. "Tabloids? Why would they care about your life?"

Nathan was taken back by her question. The teasing tone of her voice was gone and she looked genuinely confused. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck. "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" She asked with wide eyes.

He supposed that he should have been offended by that. He was one of the biggest names in the NBA and everyone knew he was, well, almost everyone. Instead, he felt relieved. Most people only made an effort to talk to him because of who he was, not because they actually wanted to get to know him. It felt surprisingly good to be looked at like a normal person, for once.

"I'm Nathan Scott," He mumbled with a short chuckle. "I'm a point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats."

She narrowed her eyes for a second, as if she was trying to make a connection to what he had just said. "That's…basketball, right?"

He nodded. "That would be correct."

"Well, that explains the expensive clothing and the large tips," She mumbled lightly. "I don't really watch sports…like ever. In fact, I don't really watch television at all. Don't really have the time. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her nervous rambling. "No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to people not recognizing me, usually it's a given."

"Cocky much?"

"It's not cocky if it's true," He retorted with a shrug. And it was. When he had first walked into the bar about two hours ago, at least ten people had come up to asking for his autograph or to get a picture with him. Being the person that he was, he had graciously smiled and did as they asked. Luckily, the buzz of his arrival fizzled out as time went on.

He loved his fans, he really did…but sometimes a man just needed to be left alone.

"I suppose not," She muttered with a scoff. "I'm Haley, by the way. Haley James."

 _Haley._ He found that he liked that name. It was simple, yet beautiful…kind of like her.

Glancing at the drink in her hand, he realized that she was about two sips away from being dry. "Well, Haley, if you're offering to be my shrink for the night, the least I can do is buy you a drink."

~x~

"So, let me get this straight, ever since you were two years old, your dream was to be in the NBA and now that you've achieved your dream, you're sick of it?" Haley asked with surprise and small amount of incredulity. Her eyebrow was arched and her lips were pursed.

For the last half hour, Nathan had been baring his soul to Haley James. He found that she was easy to talk to. She had a certain genuineness and grace to her that most people didn't have. Nathan wasn't exactly Fort Knox when it came to his feelings, but he was cautious about who divulged his secrets to. Most of the time, his brother or his agent were the ones on the receiving end of one of his rants.

But not this one. This was something that he felt he couldn't talk to them about. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't take him seriously or they would judge him for it. He wasn't sure which one of those options would have been worse. Maybe that's why he found it so easy to talk to Haley. She didn't know who he was (well, now she did, but she didn't seem like the type of person to use his celebrity to her advantage) and she didn't know anything about him.

"I'm not sick of basketball, I'm sick of everything that comes with it," He clarified. "I still love the game. I love the rhythm of the game and the sense of self accomplishment. It's all of the celebrity, the partying, and the _groupies_ ," He said that last word with a spit of disdain, "that are getting old to me."

Haley nodded her head as she began to swirl the straw that was sticking out of her drink. "Most guys would love that kind of lifestyle."

Nathan licked his lips. "Well, I'm not like most guys."

Haley smiled softly. "But you used to be, weren't you?"

He exhaled sharply, the hair on his arm standing straight up at her words. She was looking at him like she could see right through him. A part of him found that unnerving, while the other part of him relished in it. Most people couldn't read him, even people that he had known most of his life. He was the master at masking his true feelings, something that being Dan Scott's son had taught.

"Yeah, years ago, when everything was still fresh and exciting. As bad as it sounds, I've been living that kind of life since I was a freshmen in high school. Eventually, it got old. If I could just play basketball without dealing with the incessant parties and being looked at as a celebrity that would be great." He admitted quietly. "I guess I sound pretty selfish. I got everything that I ever wanted in life and I'm still not happy."

"Well, maybe that's because you _haven't_ gotten everything that you've ever wanted. Maybe there's something that you're still missing," Haley murmured knowingly. Her eyes were glistening with a certain sadness that he couldn't quite place. It cinched his heart.

"Okay, since you seem to know what you're talking about, what could I possibly be missing?" Nathan questioned next, folding his arms over his chest.

Haley grinned, her eyes fluttering close as she shook her head at him. "I can't answer that for you. You've got to figure it out on your own."

He made a "humph" sound as he pressed his lips together. "Some shrink you are," He teased, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes cut to his cellphone when it started to buzz yet again. Glancing down, he rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling. She just didn't give up. Quickly, he pressed the red "decline" circle on the screen before picking up his phone and stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans.

"Wife? Girlfriend?" Haley pondered aloud, her eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Nathan sighed as he shook his head. "Ex-girlfriend." His tone was practically dripping with irritation.

Haley uncrossed her legs as she leaned back in her stool. "Well, judging by the agitated tone in your voice, your tense posture, and the fact that you keep ignore, I take it that you broke up with her."

Nathan's eyes widened at her, his forehead creasing in surprise. Once again, she had taken him by surprise. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized she was unlike anybody he had ever met. She kept him on his toes. She was unpredictable and he liked that. "What, do you work for the FBI? Are you like a profiler or something?"

Haley laughed loudly, her chestnut curls bouncing with the movement of her head. "Oh, God, no. I'm just really good at reading people."

"Reading people?"

Haley nodded. "Like you see that guy over there?" She nodded her head towards a younger man sitting in a booth in the corner. "He's waiting for his date to show up—a date that's not his wife. The woman two booths over in the green sweater? She was just dumped and wants to drink her sorrows away. And that guy who keeps leering at every girl who walks in? He's just looking to get laid."

"How can you determine all of that by just looking at someone?" Nathan asked in shock. There was no way of knowing if what she had just rattled off was fact or bullshit, but his gut was telling him that she wasn't messing around.

"Like I said, I know how to read people."

"Okay," Nathan muttered. "And what about me? What can you 'read' about me or whatever?"

Haley smiled at him and this time, there was a trace of mischief. Downing the rest of her drink, she slammed the glass back on the bar and pushed it away from her. He watched in rapture as she slid out of her stool. When her feet hit the ground, he was surprised to see just how tiny she really was. The top of her head barely reached the tip of his chin. His heart started to beat out of his chest when she leaned forward, her delicate hands pressing against the tops of his thighs. It was then he was hit with a wave of her vanilla perfume. God, he couldn't remember the last time something had smelled _that_ good.

"You are someone who is looking for an escape. Maybe just for the night or maybe for a little while longer, prospects are still hazy on that one," She purred, her face just inches from his. He felt a chill run down his spine when she licked her lips. "Luckily for you, I am, too."

~x~

The chilly night air brushed against his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The sand was cool as he squished between his toes, his tennis shoes dangling off his fingers as he walked. His eyes danced with amusement as Haley danced through the sand, a bright smile on her face. Her hair was whipping in the wind and his heart skipped a beat every time she laughed.

She reminded him of a little kid visiting the beach for the first time. Her brown eyes were bright with joy, the corners of them crinkling every time she smiled. She was a sight for a sore eyes and Nathan wondered how on Earth she was real.

How they ended up at the beach was a little hazy to him. One minute they were sitting in some old and musky bar and the next, she was dragging him down the street, begging him to show her the ins and outs of Tree Hill. She claimed that this night was going to be the "escape" that they both desperately craved. To an outsider, their conversation probably sounded a little odd. But he quickly realized that he would have done anything he asked her to, as long as she kept that knee weakening smile on her face.

He was absolutely sure about one thing though—he didn't want this night with her to come to an end. There was something about her that he was drawn to. There was a mystery to her and he wouldn't mind trying to solve her riddle.

"You know, I've been telling you a lot of my secrets and I don't even know where you're from," Nathan spoke up, his voice rising over the rushing of the water and the whirling of the wind.

Haley paused in her dancing, her lips curling upwards. "Do you need to?"

"Well," He chuckled as he made his way over to her. "I kind of want to get to know you, I don't know. Maybe you could come out to one of my games or something. I can leave a ticket for you."

"That's awful presumptuous of you, Mr. Scott," Haley giggled as tucked a piece of wayward hair behind her ear. "Who said I was going to want to see you after tonight?"

Nathan shrugged as he stopped in front of her. A smile spread across his face. "Well, no, I guess I'm just hoping that you will."

"Okay," She conceded with a laugh. "You should do that—you should leave a ticket."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, where are you from?"

She stepped closer to him, her eyes dancing playfully. Her hands landed on his chest, her small fingers rubbing at the hard planes. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes, a warmth spreading through his body. Who knew the simplest of touches could feel so good? "Where I'm from doesn't necessarily mean that's where I'm gonna be."

As if his body was on autopilot, his hand dropped his shoes and his arms fell to wrap around her waist, his fingers grazing along the skin left exposed by the style of her dress. He smirked when she visibly shivered, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Okay, well then, where are you gonna be?"

She shrugged, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. "I don't know, but I'm here now."

He felt his stomach lurch at the raspy tone her voice had taken on. His eyes flickered to her lips and he almost groaned out loud when he tongue snuck out to wet them. He could feel his breathing become labored as he angled his head down. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone so badly. Sure, there had been girls that he'd been attracted to, but there was never this intense pull that he felt now.

Before he could lean any closer, Haley began to speak again.

"Tell me, Nathan," She whispered lowly and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sound of his name dripping from her lips. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" There she went, keeping him on his toes again.

Haley giggled as she wiggled out of his embrace. His eyes widened when she reached behind her and began to pull the zipper of her dress down. "I said, 'have you ever been skinny dipping?'"

His mouth felt dry and his throat closed up when her dress fell into a puddle at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a black lace strapless bra and matching panties. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and his fingers itched to touch her. Her bottom lip was securely wedged in-between her teeth and he swore his heart stopped beating when she reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Moments later and she was standing in front of him without a stitch of clothing. Every single inch of her was perfect and he could feel his body heating up as he drank her in. He supposed that he probably should have been embarrassed by the way he was gawking at her, but he couldn't find he means to care. A light blush dusted her cheeks and her lips were curled up in a flirtatious smile.

Never in his life had he ever seen something so beautiful.

His eyes never left hers as she began to walk backwards and towards the water. When she lifted her hand and made the "come hither" motion towards him, he didn't waste another second. Hastily unbuttoning his shirt, he tossed his shirt over to where her clothes were resting. Undoing his belt, he yanked down his jeans and boxers. He felt his body heat up even further when he noticed that Haley was watching him, her eyes darkening clearly underneath the soft moonlight.

Once he was done, he quickly ran towards her, his arms encircling her waist as pushed them both in the water. The water as icy, goosebumps rising high on skin as soon as he made contact. Haley squealed loudly, her laugh echoing through the empty beach. When she emerged from underneath the water, she wiped her hair out of her face. Her makeup had started to run down her face, an array of think black lines covering her cheeks and under her eyes. Even then, she looked breathtaking.

"You are so going to pay for that," She declared, taking off after him.

Nathan laughed as he turned to run away from her. He didn't get very far before she hopped on his back, her wet body slick against his. He inwardly groaned at the contact, tingles spreading through his entire body.

"Was this your big plan?" He teased, his hands gripping underneath her thighs to hold her up. "Mount of me in the middle of the ocean?"

Haley rolled her eyes, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "It's not my fault I'm so tiny and you're like some huge freak of nature."

Nathan chuckled as he started to walk towards the shore. "We should probably get out of the water before the coast guard does their nightly sweep."

Haley just nodded as he carried her back to shore and back to their clothes. Gently, he placed her down and grabbed for his clothes. He quickly re-dressed himself. His clothes were damp now and stuck uncomfortably against his skin, but it was way too cold to be wearing nothing. Haley was also dressed again and he watched as she rang the excess water out of her hair.

"You know, we're currently on private property," She mumbled, glancing over at the wooden sign that was sticking out of the sand. "If we get caught, I'm putting the blame all on you."

Nathan chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Sitting down in the sand, he rested his elbows against his bended knees and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Actually, we aren't. See that beach house three houses down? That's mine."

Haley looked over at the house he was talking about and laughed a dry laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Haley ribbed as she sat down next to him. "You know, with the whole being rich and famous thing."

Nathan blew out a breath of air as he shook his head. It was then he realized how much…lighter that he felt. When he first stepped into the bar a handful of hours ago, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His mind was clouded with all of these unruly thoughts and it felt as if he just couldn't shut his brain off. Now, it was like he escaped all of that, just like he wanted and he had a sneaking suspicion that Haley was the one to blame for that.

This whole night was weird to him, almost like it was unreal. He was with this girl that he barely knew, but somehow he felt undeniably content and at ease, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe Haley was right, maybe all he needed was an escape from reality for a little while.

"So, what brings you to Tree Hill?" Nathan found himself asking to break the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

Haley shrugged. "I was in visiting my sister in Raleigh for a few weeks. After that, I just started driving and somehow ended up here."

"Do you always just roam around like this?" He asked. It shocked him that she didn't sound upset about her lack of permanent residence. In fact, she sounded happy about it, like it was exactly what she wanted.

"Yep," She confirmed with a small smile. "There's too much to see in this world to be tied down to just one place."

The thought of her leaving caused a sinking feeling to appear in his stomach. He didn't know her all that well, but he wanted to and the thought that he might not get the chance to pulled at his heart.

"So, tell me about this ex-girlfriend," Haley asked next, leaning back so that her hands her buried in the sand.

"What about her?" Nathan chuckled. He was starting to figure out that she didn't like talking about herself. As soon as he asked a question about her, she would quickly answer before shifting the conversation back to him.

"How long were you together?"

"3 years," Nathan muttered.

Her eyes grew wide. "That's a long time to be with someone."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Did you get tired of her, too?" Haley taunted playfully.

"Essentially, yes." Nathan laughed when a look of disbelief and disdain crossed her features. "I got tired of pretending."

"Pretending?" She prodded him to expand on that.

Nathan nodded. Exhaling deeply, he slowly let it out before continuing. "I don't like being alone. I'm not good at being alone and I never have been. When I finally decided that I was done with the random hook-ups and slew of girls, I was so desperate to find somebody that I capitalized on any girl I had even the slightest interest in. Peyton happened to be one of those girls."

"So, what was wrong with her that it took you three years to figure out that she wasn't what you wanted?" Haley pressed.

"Nothing," Nathan asserted. "Peyton was kind-hearted, funny, and beautiful. But there was no spark. I enjoyed spending time with her and we got along great, but we were always more friends than anything else."

"Let me guess, you pulled the whole 'it's not you, it's me, but we can still be friends' card, right?" Haley assumed with a giggle.

Nathan nodded sheepishly, a small frown tugging at his lips. "I feel bad about it, I do. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't see our relationship going anywhere. Being with her, I felt like I was stuck in this rut. Every morning, I woke up and it felt like I had to put on this mask of someone that was the complete opposite of me. I guess I tried to convince myself that she was what I wanted all because of my stupid insecurities and fears. I supposed that makes me sound like a terrible person."

Haley shook her head as she scooted closer to him. A jolt ran through his body when her perfectly manicured hand rested on his arm. "Sometimes, in life, you have to be selfish. If you aren't happy with someone, you can't force yourself to be happy."

"I know, I just—"

"What is it that you want, Nathan?" Haley cut him off.

He turned to look at her and his heart jumped in his throat when he realized how close she was to him. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with anticipation. It felt like she was staring straight into his soul and he didn't want to look away. The air felt thick around them. It felt like he couldn't breathe, but also like he had just taken a deep breath of clean air all in the same motion.

"I want someone that makes me a better person," He began softly. "I want to be with someone that makes me feel alive and makes me want to love like I'll never love again. I want something that's…that's…"

"Passionate," She filled in for him, her eyes darkening by the second.

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "I want something that's passionate."

~x~

Nathan's lips were molded passionately to hers as he pushed her against the door to his beach house. A low groan bubbled up his throat when her blunt nails scratched gently against the skin of his scalp. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries or chocolate and he couldn't get enough. From the moment they kissed, it felt like an electric current was running through his body. Gripping her waist with one hand, he used his free hand to dig in his pocket for his house key. Once his fingers wrapped around it, he pulled it out and fumbled to get the door unlocked, never once breaking their heated kiss.

Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot before bending down to lift Haley up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he smirked when she gasped at their lower bodies connecting for the first time. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and his skin felt like it was on fire. Anticipation of what was to happen was bubbling up quickly inside of him and it was hard to focus on anything else, except for the beautiful woman in his arms.

His lips attached to the skin of her neck and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when she grinded her body against him. Every soft moan that fell from her lips caused a shiver to run down his spine and he prayed to God that he made it to the bedroom without dropping her.

"Nathan," She whimpered when his lips grazed a sensitive part of her neck, her grip on him tightening. He could feel her shaky hands start to fumble with the buttons on his light blue dress shirt and his heart leapt in response.

After what felt like miles of walking, he reached his bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he backed away from her slightly. His eyes raked over her body and he felt all of the air rush out of his lungs. Her dark hair fanned out around her, the strands still damp from the water. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darkened with lust, lust for _him_. Her plump lips were swollen and red from their previous kisses, parted slightly as she struggled to regain her breath.

Cloaking her body was his, he railed his hand up her thighs, pushing her dress up as he went. "You're so beautiful," He muttered breathlessly against her lips.

She sighed pleasurably, a smile playing on her lips and cheeks reddening even further. "You know, you're the first guy to ever say that to me."

Nathan paused his movements as he looked at her in disbelief. She had to be lying. There was no way a guy hadn't called her beautiful before. She was practically the epitome of beautiful. "You're lying."

She shook her head, her trembling hand reaching up to caress his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch. Everything about her was so warm and soft. "All the guys I've ever been with always told me how hot or sexy I was, but never beautiful."

His stomach twisted in pain at that. For some reason, the thought of her with other guys didn't sit well with him. Instead of answering verbally, he pressed his lips to hers in a sinfully hot kiss, his tongue tracing every crevice of her mouth. Her hands landed back on his chest and before he knew it, she was undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He groaned into her mouth when he nails raked down his skin, pay special attention to the ridges on his stomach.

This was the kind of passionate he was talking about. One kiss from her had his body ablaze, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. The feel of her hands on him felt like electrical shock waves radiating throughout his body. He felt this unquenchable thirst surge through him, like no matter how much he felt her or kissed her, it would never be enough. He had slept with many girls in his life time, but none of them made he feel like _this_.

He felt like he could lose it just from her kisses and soft touches.

Somehow, the rest of their clothes were removed and scattered around the room. Kissing his way up her body, he pressed a delicate kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat already covering each of their bodies.

"Are you sure you want this?" He questioned, his eyes locking with hers. He had to be sure. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret this. Plus, if he didn't stop now, he wasn't sure he would be able to.

Haley tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want you, Nathan."

He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, but he only found an immense amount of lust, a fact that had him growing impossibly hard. "Okay," He forced out. "I just have to grab a—"

"I'm on the pill," Haley rushed out, clearly impatient and if he wasn't about to make love to her, he would have laughed. "And I trust that you've been save?"

Nathan nodded before nuzzling his lips against hers. It was seconds later that he pushed himself inside of her and his eyes crossed both at the feel of her and the guttural moan that tore from Haley's throat. She felt like heaven and he thought for sure he was going to die, but what a way to go. He slowly rocked his hips into her and groaned when she locked her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back.

"Nathan," She moaned, her head tilting back against the pillow. "You feel so good."

"You do, too," He muttered, pressing his lips to the side of her throat. The sweet taste of her skin had him clenching his eyes shut.

She pressed herself closer to him, urging him on. The soft sighs and moans falling from her lips were slowly starting to drive him crazy. Nothing had ever felt this good before and he was sure that nothing would ever compare to being with her. Everything inside of him seemed ready to explode and with the way she was withering against him, he knew that she felt the same.

"Look at me, Haley," He demanded roughly.

He watched as she struggled to open her eyes, but when she didn't, that was all it took. A gasp tore from her throat, his name falling from her lips like a prayer and he followed close behind her. He felt boneless as he collapsed on top of her, his head burying in the crook of her neck. Her fingers were slowly dancing across the skin of his back and for once in his life…he felt complete.

Once he regained his breath, he rolled off of her. He smiled to himself when she automatically cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest and her fingers tracing the contours of his chest. He felt an ache in his chest when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was closing in on two in the morning. The time he had left with her was dwindling down by the second and it caused an unexplainable panic to rush through him.

He'd only known Haley for a couple of short hours and she already managed to take his life and turn it upside down.

"You know how early you told me that something was missing from my life and I needed to figure out what it was?" He asked quietly.

Haley nodded.

"I think I figured out what it was."

She looked up at that. "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"You," He declared with a charming smile. "I know you're always moving around so, where do you plan on being tomorrow?"

She sat up, her eyes shining and her smile bright. She quickly pressed her lips against his for a lingering kiss before pulling away. "I don't know, you tell me."


End file.
